KlaineThe second time
by F. E. Somnia
Summary: This is my first ever Glee fan-fiction as well as my first ever fan-fiction I ever made so please bear with me!


The patter of rain drops hitting Kurt's window was relaxing but was proving difficult to ignore. He attempted to complete his assigned homework three times already and only had "Kurt and Blaine" enclosed in a blue-inked heart written down in the top-right corner of the page. After thirty minutes, Kurt decided to leave his desk and make something to eat; maybe food will stimulate his thought process.

With _Mr. Cellophane_ playing in his head, Kurt headed to the kitchen to make a lettuce and ham sandwich with a stem of spring onion on the side. He was just about the get two slices of bread out of the bread-bin when-

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Someone desperately wanted to come into the house.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked warily.

"It's Blaine!" came a muffled reply from the rain outside.

With a moment of sheer joy, Kurt opened the door hastily and greeted his wet boyfriend with a wide grin.

Blaine stepped over the threshold dripping wet from his finger-tips, to his nose, to his unusually stubble-covered cheeks.

"Well, new look, Blaine?" asked Kurt sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh! Hah! Well the electricity went out when I was about to shave after my shower. But at this point the shower seems superfluous" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh well you'll want to get out of those clothes I assume"

Blaine laughed along.

He removed his navy, sodden coat, revealing his currently red-coloured torso with the wet fabric clinging to his evidently toned torso. The rain was so heavy that it soaked through his presumably thick coat and wet his electric red-chequered shirt and suspenders along with his navy skinny jeans. Even his caramel-coloured brogues were squelching from the deep puddles still gathering rain water as they spoke.

It took Kurt a moment to realise that he was gawking at the currently drenched-Blaine. When he finally broke from his entranced state he found Blaine laughing at him.

Looking sheepish, Kurt offered to get him a towel.

When Kurt returned to Blaine he was still standing there, bare-foot now, in his wet clothing.

"Blaine, you're going to catch a cold if you don't change quickly." Kurt said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry I was just waiting for the towel" said Darren with that same cheeky grin on his dripping face.

Before taking Kurt's towel, Blaine removed his darkened suspenders followed by his jeans, unbuttoned his shirt midway and removed it to reveal Blaine's bare torso and lean-built legs in a shivering state.

"Actually could you get me another towel, please?" asked Blaine, his teeth chattering away, seemingly uncontrollably.

It took Kurt a while to gather his thoughts once more but he proceeded to the utility room to get another towel.

"Thank you" said Blaine, still shivering, as Kurt entered the room.

He was about to return to the kitchen when he made a double-take as Blaine was removing his boxer-briefs.

"Well, well, well," Kurt smiled, scanning Blaine's nude body as he laughed somewhat sheepishly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I mean we already slept together, right?" Kurt said rhetorically, again.

"Well, I'm not, actually" Blaine proclaimed, as-a-matter-of-factly with a flirtatious spark in his hazel eyes. He walked towards Kurt, with the towel in his hand just about ready to fall from his loosening grasp.

"Thank you…" he whispered, slyly, into Kurt's ear.

Kurt was smiling now. Blaine wrapped the towel around his waist with the other towel resting on his broad shoulders.

"You weren't in the middle of anything were you?" asked Blaine looking apologetic.

"Uh, no, no I wasn't. I was actually making something to eat. Are you hungry?"

Realising he hadn't eaten breakfast before visiting Kurt, he vehemently accepted Kurt's offer.

After devouring their sandwiches and gulping the last of the lemonade they decided that Blaine was still in need of dry clothes. Blaine followed Kurt up to his bedroom.

Although Kurt knew the procedure for a situation such as this was to provide the guest with dry clothes no matter how they might look, however, he thought of Blaine as somewhat of an exception. Blaine sat at the bottom of Kurt's twin bed watching him searching for clothes that wouldn't clash. While sitting down, he couldn't help but be reminded of his strong adoration for Kurt and his quirky qualities, such as this: that he must wear the finest clothes even though the pelting rain looked as if it wasn't going to cease for a long while.

As Kurt held two shirts in each hand, conflicted as to which one would look better with the jeans he chose, he was treated to a pair of arms softly grazing his waist then tightening around him with fingers intertwining so their grip could never be broken from their loving hold.

A giggle escaped Kurt.

A kiss landed on his pearly white neck, Blaine's stubble tickling it as he rested his head on Kurt's cotton shoulders.

_RING! RING!_

"Ugh! I'm sorry, that must be Dad. Kurt regretfully broke from Blaine's embrace."

Reaching for the telephone just time, he answered to Burt, his father.

"Hey, Kurt. Listen, this rain isn't giving way here, I doubt I'll be able to reach the house by nightfall! I'm gonna look for a motel somewhere and stay there for the night with Carole if this rain doesn't ease up."

"All right, Dad. Stay safe then."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

"That was my dad," Kurt explained, "you're lucky you got here when you did. My dad's got no way of getting home with all this rain so he's going to find somewhere else to stay for the night."

Blaine nodded along.

"So! Back to the clothes," said Kurt briskly.

"Kurt, wait…"

"What is it?" he asked, composed.

"Sit down for a sec."

Kurt did as Blaine asked. He was about to ask Blaine what was wrong when-

Total silence.

He lunged over to Kurt exactly like he had done the first time they kissed at Dalton. His lips pressed delicately onto Kurt's more feminine pair, softly pushing over the other then with more vigour. The feeling of Blaine's messy ebony curls twisting over and around his fingers was one of the aspects Kurt favoured about Blaine, among other things: his warm, velvety hands cradling his cheeks, his full lips that curled upwards at the corners whenever he smiled that familiar cheeky, childish smile.

A few euphoric moments passed.

A button became undone. And another. A hand eased its way up Kurt's thigh and stopped at the hem of his cardigan. He was oblivious to anything happening around him, so oblivious; he was surprised to find his cardigan and t-shirt strewn about on the floor in front of them.

Their kissing became even more rushed, more passionate. Blaine was unexpectedly overpowered by Kurt and was thrown onto his back, but only briefly, he broke easily from Kurt's hold and forced _him_ over onto _his_ back.

Their hands were now clamped onto one another, their fingers tied around each other. They took a brief moment and realised that Blaine was sitting on Kurt's stomach.

"Sorry," Blaine smiled apologetically, manoeuvring himself to a more comfortable area for Kurt on his front side.

"Take it off,"

With one final glance down at the loosening towel around his waist, he slowly removed it from his body, as if to tease.

"May I?" asked Blaine.

Kurt smiled in confirmation. His jeans slid off his legs effortlessly revealing black Giorgio Armani briefs. Their bodies finally made contact as Blaine leaned over. Their lips met once again with much enthusiasm but Blaine immediately worked his way slowly from his partner's lips, to his jaw line, to his neck and down his chest to his abdomen.

Kurt breathed a sigh of pleasure. Pleasure he was not accustomed to.

Blaine ended his kissing spree at the top of Kurt's briefs.

"Just tell me when…"

He slowly rolled down the waistband of the dark briefs and lowered his head; repeating an upward-and-downward motion.

Kurt's breathing grew quicker. It was uncontrollable. The pleasure he was experiencing was growing inside him.

Many minutes had passed already. Kurt was now convinced he couldn't contain this over-powering sensation any longer.

"Oh! Blaine! Hold on!"

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Blaine, again, looking apologetic.

Breathing deeply, Kurt replied, "No…I just don't want this to end too soon, if you know what I mean…"

He perfectly understood what Kurt was implying.

Blaine prompted Kurt onto his front side. Placing his hands firmly around his hips, Blaine thrust himself into Kurt.

"OH!" Kurt exclaimed in sheer pleasure.

Blaine was panting; his hands were tightening their grip on Kurt's hips as his own hips were gradually becoming more forceful as he humped Kurt from behind.

Both of the young men were starting to feel the same sensation as they had experienced during their first time in the back seat of Kurt's car. The sensation was growing ever more intense. It was growing more and more intense with each minute that passed.

Finally, the sensation proved too much for Kurt and Blaine to contain any more-

"OH MY GOSH! OH! OH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" they groaned loudly in unison. Their bodies were frozen with pleasure and finally relaxed after a few moments.

Both Blaine and Kurt dropped limply back onto the mattress; gasping for breath.

"Wow...you…you really know your way around, Blaine…" Kurt admitted.

"Well…it's quite easy once you've done it at least once," said Blaine, holding up his index finger to Kurt.

They held each other and laughed together; laying his head on Blaine's chest, Kurt smiled, thinking to himself: "this is too good to be true. This can't be real."


End file.
